


It's a Wonderful World

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disneyworld!, Drabble, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t come to Disneyland and not go on any rides,” Stiles says. “It’s like, a rule or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeriArentikai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/gifts).



> [Failwolf Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf-friday) fic to this prompt:
> 
>  

Stiles is pressed all up the back of him, breath hot and sweet from the frankly alarming amount of cotton candy he's bought over the course of the day.

"See? This isn't bad right?" Stiles says. His voice is calming, like he's soothing a fucking skittish horse or something, but Derek knows him too well; knows the slight strain under the tone is him trying not to fucking _cackle_.

Derek grits his teeth. "I fucking hate you."

Stiles huffs a laugh against his neck. His hand is sure where it's pressed over Derek's hip, thumb stealing up under the edge of his shirt to tease across skin. "You can't come to Disneyland and not go on any rides," he says. "It's like, a rule or something."

Derek growls, shifting his death-grip on the pole in front of him as the merry-go-round grinds into it's second turn. The track switches over to _It's a Wonderful World and Derek's never disagreed with a fucking song more in his life._

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
